


Unrestrained

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His chest felt horribly tight, painful, but Eren couldn't calm himself down long enough to address the issue - only able to clutch helplessly at his chest, hands splayed over where his heart was. His face felt sticky with tears and even as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to stop the tears, they still ran down his cheeks. He had stopped trying to wipe them away long ago, figuring it to be futile in the end.





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponderosa16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa16/gifts).



His chest felt horribly tight, painful, but Eren couldn't calm himself down long enough to address the issue - only able to clutch helplessly at his chest, hands splayed over where his heart was. His face felt sticky with tears and even as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to stop the tears, they still ran down his cheeks. He had stopped trying to wipe them away long ago, figuring it to be futile in the end.

He tilted his head back, pressed himself back against the wall, trying his hardest to focus on the way the cold concrete felt against his naturally warm skin. His body wouldn't stop trembling, his breaths labored and heavy, and the effort it took just trying to make all the hurt stop only made him want to sob even more.

He had been holding in an ugly one for a long time now, not wanting to hear just how disgusting he sounded as he cried, but it was impossible to hold it back now. It slipped out and Eren lost the determination he had to stay quiet, his noises suddenly loud and broken, the previous constant sniffles he had made nothing compared to the way he cried as if he were not a soldier but a child.

As if he wasn't a _monster._

"Eren."

The titan shifter went still right then, his noises considerately lower - or at least as much as they could be with him still sniffling and making other choked noises - and he opened his eyes slowly, looking over in the direction the voice had come from. It provided little help as his sight was blurred with tears and the cell was rather dark from the corner he'd settled himself in, but he could just barely make out the familiar figure on the other side of the bars, visible thanks to the few torches lit outside the cell.

Eren could feel himself grow even more upset and embarrassed at having been caught crying by his childhood hero, having wanted for so long to prove himself capable only to now be seen as a potential weakling and coward. He swallowed hard and raised a hand to wipe at his eyes, blinking the tears away so he could see Levi clearly.

"Captain..."

His words came out in a deep croak, and Eren couldn't help but wince at how unlike himself he sounded.

Levi didn't appear so fazed at first glance, staring over at him with an expression seeming so blank until Eren noticed the few, subtle twitches in areas like his eyebrow and corner of his lips.

Eren struggled to be able to tell what his superior officer was thinking, wanting to ask but not having a chance to do so before Levi moved closer to the entrance to the cell. He waited, nothing but a few more sniffles filling the silence, and watched as Levi took out a pair of familiar keys and unlocked the door.

Levi put the keys back into his pocket, opening the door further and stepping into the cell. He spared a quick, curious glance to the rest of the room before his eyes landed on Eren once more and he began to approach the boy.

Eren couldn't help but go tense at the approach, though he found himself lowering his guard a little when Levi crouched down in front of him, those stunning gray eyes never leaving his face.

"Levi?"

His plump lips parted at the sound of his name whispered uncertainly and quietly, and before Levi knew exactly what he was doing he was raising a hand to caress a tan cheek, ignoring the sticky feel. He swiped a thumb over still falling tears, wiping them away. "It's going to be okay," he said, his voice gentle and understanding.

Eren wanted to point out that Levi didn't even know what was exactly wrong, but he sensed that the captain knew that and was certain of his own words anyway. He also couldn't deny how much better having someone else here with him. More tears spilled down his cheeks against his will, making Eren avert his gaze in embarrassment while Levi continued to stare.

"I..." Eren tried to speak, but his voice cracked and he could tell right away that he would never make it through the sentence, stammers certain to interrupt along with hiccups from his sobs. He bit his lip and let his eyes slip closed, squeezing them shut.

Levi didn't comment on what he'd been about to say, only shushed him and urged him closer, pulling him into his arms and letting Eren bury his face into his neck, seemingly uncaring of the tears that rolled down onto his skin and stained his clothing.

"It's okay," he repeated. "I'm right here, Eren."

And then arms wrapped around him, holding him close and warming him to his core as he sobbed, Levi whispering reassuring phrases under his breath as Eren sobbed without restraint.


End file.
